1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn map game
'The game was trans wikied from http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Dawn_%28Map_Game' 1989. The USSR suffers its worst famine in 55 years. A similar famine has also wounded Ethiopia. NATO has fallen. America stands almost alone. The Warsaw Pact readies for war against the United States of America to seize control of its natural resources so they can feed there people, and maybe, finally win the Cold War. Pick one of the many nations existing at the time, fight for America and the capitalist system... Or destroy it. It is your choice in this thrilling new Map Game. General rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. :We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross, Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES) (An Alternate 1921 Game Map Game); and international bodies like NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. :See War algo :See Special game-play rule Map . Nations Big 5 *United States Of America - *United Kingdom - *France - *USSR - Revolution 9 *China - Tao64 Minor Powers *West Germany - *East Germany - *Italy - *Poland - *Yugoslavia - *Greece - *Turkey - *Japan - *South Korea ~ *North Korea *Cuba - *India - *Israel - *Iraq - *Iran - *Mexico - *Nicaragua - *Brazil - *Libya - *Egypt - *Syria - *Saudi Arabia - *Oman- *N. Yeman *S. Yeman *Ireland- *Algeria- *Tunisia- *Morrocco- *Pakistan - *Australia - *New Zealand - *Vietnam - *Taiwan - *South Africa - *Angola - *Canada - *Colombian Government forces (pro-USA) *Colombian FARC rebels (pro-Cuba) *Cali and Medellín drug cartels (neutral, organized crime) *Venezuela *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica *Brazil *Peru *South Africa *Somalia *Ethiopia *Thailand *Hungary GAME Early 1989 Category:Map Games Category:Red Dawn (map game) Category:Cold War